walk over fire
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Serie de drabbles. AH. Edward es capaz de hacer todo, desde caminar sobre el fuego hasta ir al fin del mundo. Solo por ella, su Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Solo la trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Serie de drabbles. AH. Edward es capaz de hacer todo, desde caminar sobre el fuego hasta ir al fin del mundo. Solo por ella, su Bella.**

* * *

**Walk over fire**

_~Solo por ti metería mis manos al fuego o caminaría sobre él, porque te amo~_

* * *

"Hola, cariño" saludé a Bella en cuanto me abrió la puerta de casa de Charlie.

"¡Edward!" me recibió con un fuerte abrazo. "Oh, no. Creo que te ensucié" se retiró preocupada. Fue cuando me percaté de que llevaba puesto un mandil para cocinar.

"No te preocupes, amor" le dije sonriendo "veo que estás preparando el almuerzo, ¿Qué hay para hoy?" pregunté.

"Hamburguesas, ¿quieres ayudarme?"

"Claro, tu solo dime que tengo que hacer" contesté.

Mi trabajo consistía en picar lechuga y rebanar tomates, era lo más sencillo, pero conociendo a Bella, me alegraba de ser yo quien tuviera el cuchillo en las manos. Lamentablemente no podía distraerme tanto con ella, si no quería quedarme sin dedos. Bella tarareaba alegremente mientras untaba mayonesa en el pan y preparaba la carne para después ponerla a asar.

Estaba embelesado con su dulce voz, que me transportaba hasta nuestro prado, en el cual bailábamos juntos al ritmo de su canción. Estaba absorto, pero el alarmante grito que profirió Bella hiso que volviera y corriera a su lado.

"Amor, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunté preocupado. Bella gemía de dolor y se mordía el labio, y entonces me enseñó su dedo. Su índice estaba enrojecido, y podía verse una ligera ampolla que empezaba a inflamarse. Tomé su mano y la metí al chorro de agua fría del grifo donde la mantuvo un momento, la abracé y besé su frente. De repente empecé a sentir un alarmante olor a quemado.

"¡Oh no, la carne!" chilló Bella.

En el acto me giré hacia la estufa y vi la rueda de carne que comenzaba a ponerse negra en la orilla. Con el susto que Bella se había dado, había mandado a volar quien sabe a donde la palita con la que se volteaba la carne, así que no me quedó otra más que meter las manos para salvar la hamburguesa. La carne estaba jodidamente caliente, lo que hiso que gritara igual (si no es que más fuerte) que Bella.

Ahora éramos dos con las manos bajo el grifo. Bella me veía con una expresión un tanto extraña, pues no se decidía entre reírse y regañarme.

"No debiste hacer eso, Edward. Solo era carne" me reprendió.

"Sí, pero… era tu carne" respondí con el tono más meloso posible, no quería que se enfadara conmigo. Afortunadamente mi respuesta logró arrancarle una carcajada.

"Ay, Edward. A veces no sé si te pasas de lindo, o te pasas de idiota" Puse una perfecta cara de ofendido, cosa que solo nos hizo reír mas. Ya serio, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé tiernamente.

"Isabella, lo que acabo de hacer no fue un simple gesto de valentía para salvar la comida. Puedo meter mis manos al fuego o caminar sobre él si tú lo pides o es necesario, pero solo por ti, porque te amo. Le dije estrechándola contra mi pecho.

"Edward" susurró mi nombre mientras una lágrima furtiva rodaba por su mejilla.

La amaba y haría de todo y hasta lo imposible por verla bien siempre.

* * *

**Primer drabble, solo serán como 3 en total y en estos días subo el siguiente. Reviews? *Alice´s eyes* Luvya! :)**


	2. End of the earth

~_I can go to the end of the earth for you…~_

_

* * *

_

Como cada día, en punto de las tres de la tarde, Edward regresaba a casa después de su jornada laboral en el hospital del pueblo. Una amplia sonrisa iba dibujada en su rostro. Después de unas largas nueve horas de trabajo, volvería a ver a su esposa, la abrazaría y la besaría hasta que el día acabara. Iba imaginándose qué estaría ella haciendo en ese preciso momento, seguramente estaba poniendo la vajilla italiana, dándole los últimos toques a la comida o cambiándose el vestido; conociendo a Bella estaba seguro de que su ropa no podía terminar limpia después de un rato en la cocina.

Llegó a casa, una bella residencia de dos niveles con un amplio y bonito jardín. Ringo, el perro, lo saludó con un fuerte ladrido y agitando contento la cola. Llegó casi corriendo a la puerta principal y abrió presuroso, esperando ser recibido por esos cálidos brazos al cruzar el marco. Sin embargo, no fue así. Lo primero de que se percató, fue del agradable olor a crema de elote, y después, del suave sollozo que provenía del estudio. Preocupado por que algo le estuviera ocurriendo a su esposa o al bebé que esperaban, se apresuró a llegar ahí. La encontró llorando, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos que reposaban sobre el gran escritorio.

-Mi amor, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó tomándola entre sus brazos. Bella levantó la cabeza, lo miró apenada y se echó a llorar más aún.

-Ay, Edward. ¡Lo siento tanto!- dijo refugiándose en él.

-Bella, me estás asustando. Dime que pasa, mi vida.-

-Pasa que… he perdido la sortija de boda. Edward, discúlpame. Lo siento tanto- y el llanto incrementaba.

-Oh, Bella. Pensé que algo les ocurría- respondió acariciándole el vientre.

-Ella está muy bien, pero mi anillo anda rodando por ahí en algún lugar de Forks- decía sollozando.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Yo lo encontraré-

-No te molestes, ya lo he buscado yo en todos lados y no pude hallarlo. Puede estar en cualquier parte de la casa, en el jardín, en casa de Charlie o en la de Esme, en el invernadero e incluso en el supermercado. Además, si alguien lo encontró no lo recuperaré nunca-

-Ya verás que sí. Vamos, ve a dormir un rato, tienes los ojos hinchados y debes estar cansada. Descansa y cuando despiertes, tendrás ese anillo en tu dedo- le susurró Edward a su esposa mientras la arropaba con una suave manta.

-Gracias, Edward. Te amo- contestó. Después de un largo bostezo, Bella calló en los brazos de Morfeo. Y Edward, emprendió su búsqueda.

En realidad a Edward no le importaba mucho el que su esposa hubiera perdido el anillo de matrimonio, solo una pieza de oro, algo material que podía ser reemplazado. Pero sabía que a Bella si le afectaba y eso lo ponía mal a él también. Decidió empezar a buscar en la casa, buscó en los joyeros, en los armarios, en cada habitación y estancia, bajo las alfombras, sobre las repisas, y definitivamente el anillo no estaba dentro de la vivienda. Salió a buscar al jardín, en cada maceta, en cada rama de los árboles, bajo cada piedra y no lo encontró. Ringo lo veía fijamente.

"Oh, no me digas que te lo comiste" la idea horrorizó a Edward, pero cuando el perro se tapó la cara con sus patas, no le quedó otra que revisar. Le abrió el hocico, buscó en la casa, en el plato, e incluso tuvo que echarle un vistazo a las gracias de su querida mascota. Y el anillo seguía extraviado. Hiso una lista mental de los lugares en los que su mujer había estado ese día y tomando las llaves del coche se dirigió al primero, la casa de su suegro.

Ahí, Charlie lo ayudó a buscar en cada rincón, pero bastantes minutos más tarde Edward aún no recuperaba el anillo. Agradeció a Charlie y salió hacia la casa de sus padres. Solo se encontraban allí Esme y la mucama, quienes de igual forma que el padre de Bella, lo ayudaron a poner la casa boca abajo en busca del pequeño objeto, que tampoco apareció. Cada vez se sentía mas abatido, había buscado en aquellos lugares en los que era más probable hallarlo, y no había sido así. Sólo le quedaban la casa de su hermano y darle una vuelta a los locales que Bella había visitado esa mañana.

Emmett le dijo que Bella había estado un rato platicando con su esposa mientras él estaba en el trabajo, así que dejándole a su pequeña hija al cuidado de su hermano, fue a preguntarle a Rosalie acerca del dichoso anillo. Rose no lo había visto, pero de cualquier forma obligó a Emmett a que lo buscara mientras ella terminaba su baño de sales para el estrés y Edward seguía cargando a la bebé. Y no, el anillo tampoco apareció. Salió triste y decepcionado, y con cada vez menos esperanza, fue hacia el centro del pueblo. Pasó por el supermercado, donde provocó el descontento de cada empleado pues el gerente los mandó a recorrer cada pasillo, a preguntarle a cada cliente y a vaciar sus bolsos delante de él. Pero después de revisar las cámaras de seguridad, se dieron cuenta de que Bella no había pasado del cajero electrónico y que inmediatamente de haber retirado dinero de su cuenta, se había marchado. Apenado y pidiendo mil disculpas, se retiró del lugar.

Solo faltaba ir a preguntar al invernadero; en el trayecto iba rogándole al cielo porque lo encontrara al fin. Ya en el lugar, habló con la dependienta que le confirmó que su esposa había estado ahí ese día, pero también le dijo que del mostrador no pasó, pues solo había pedido una bolsa de fertilizante y después de pagar se marchó, y que tampoco había dejado ahí el anillo. Edward tuvo ganas de llorar en ese momento, sabía que era absurdo pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, volvió al auto para regresar al lado de su mujer y consolarla cuando le diera la noticia. Al entrar a su volvo, notó que tenía un mensaje de Alice en su móvil. "_No empezaste a buscar bien, vuelve a intentarlo". _A estas alturas, ya debería estar acostumbrado a las revelaciones tan extrañas de su hermana, y aún así se sorprendió. Aunque no tenía idea de que había querido decir, sus palabras le habían regresado un poco de la esperanza perdida.

Al llegar a casa, se dirigió a su habitación donde su mujer aún seguía dormida. Pensaba en como se lo iba a decir mientras la acariciaba y acomodaba algunos mechones tras su oreja. Bella se dio la vuelta y él tomó aire para hablar, pero al elevar la vista solo atinó a sonreír. Minutos mas tarde Bella por fin despertó, entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo que la cubría de besos y le hablaba a su vientre.

"¡Edward! Mírate como estás, ¿en donde te has metido?" preguntó asustada.

"En todos lados, princesa" respondió riendo.

"Tienes ramas en el cabello, tu rostro está lleno de tierra y, ¿qué es ese olor?"

"Lilly. Emmett me la dejó solo unos minutos y solo eso le bastó a la niña para orinarme y vomitar sobre mí. Espero que mi nenita no le haga eso a su papi" contestó acariciando la prominente panza de Bella.

"Oh, Edward. ¿Hiciste eso por mí?"

"Sabes que eso es poco comparado con lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti. Podría ir al fin del mundo para que veas lo mucho que te amo, haría hasta lo imposible por que tú estés feliz siempre" Bella no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas y rodeó a su esposo fuertemente con sus brazos.

"Te amo, Isabella" le dijo depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano.

"¡Edward, lo encontraste!" chilló emocionada.

"Si, justo debajo de tu almohada".


End file.
